


Pastures new!

by CB666



Series: Short Smut Stories. [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Brakebills (The Magicians), F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666
Summary: Hey Guys, Girls, and those who fill in-between or not.I know, I know. I have some explaining to do, and a few stories to post. Work and Mental health got the better of me over the best part of 2 months and didn't feel/have the motivation to create anything new.BisexualLlama knew first as of yesterday (12/10/2020) and wanted to let you know they're a great writer and has often given me some inspiration.I did start this before I took a break and wanted this to be the first thing I post coming back. Thank you all for your patience whilst I've been away & Holy s**t!!! nearly 7,500 hits on the Supercorp smut.. thank you honestly thank you!!!
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Alice Quinn
Series: Short Smut Stories. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pastures new!

It was the start of the College semester where the selected students officially started their first day, unsure of where they'd be going, who'd they be meeting, or what they'd study over the course of the Year. At front and center, was Alice Quinn, Straight A, top of her class multiple years running since before she could even remember, to some she'd be very gifted and talented, to others stuck up and born with a silver spoon.

Little do they know, Alice was trying to hide the fact that she came from Magical Pedagogy Heritage, both her parents, Daniel and Stephanie. Daniel is an achieved and well know Architect and helped put together buildings for Graduated Magicians to come out and find a place to work through and help others and letting off steam that could not be detected by the normal eye. Stephanie is a happy and wholesome housewife who has a sense of Gifted Intelligence, in which they could cast complex spells. 

Alice wasn't taught anything growing up from her parents, Stephanie seemed to be cold-hearted and shunned Alice in preference of her brother Charlie. Alice had heavily relied on her older brother Charlie, watching The Breakfast Club multiple times just because of the music choice, but it only lasted so long until he entered Brakebills and supposedly went missing, assumed dead. Alice took Magic seriously and was absolutely determined to cover all varying aspects that magic could come across, teleportation, shapeshifting, light bending, mirror bridges, etc, there was nothing that she hadn't covered or learned over 2 years since her brothers passing.

Alice knew that there was always going to be a time where she had to 'Grow up' at some point soon due to the fact that she was still in terms of a virgin. She had also read in some lore and history books that some Magicians came into 3 different categories by their 18th birthday which either heightened their powers immensely, only a slight difference or the ability to subdue a partner with ease and with the right peers and training.

Alice had not taken into consideration whether or not it was true without first-hand statements and facts before realizing that she had a pretty sheltered life and the fact unable to identify what she would become on her birthday, Alpha, Beta, or Omega. She did have a hidden draw full of sex toys, dildos, harnesses, vibrators for when the mood struck or she needs some stress relief but secretly deep down she was far from a shy vanilla girl who hadn't experienced the real thing. 

Alice had got word that Brakebills were holding an entrance examination, she picked out her outfit without that n a few days in advance Shirt, jumper, heels, and her favorite bag, the bag could hold more than it looked. She decided to use what she had learned from books to find and sneak into the University after exhausting all means of finding it on a map or the internet. She had used a cloaking spell to at least minimize people looking twice, Once she snuck onto campus, she followed two people, not too far in front of her, hopefully guiding her to the exam, to which it was a success. She had sat down at the front again, being a creature of habit, front, and center where she could easily hide in plain sight. But this tactic didn't help a mysterious figure that acknowledged Alice in front of her, as well as a few rows behind without her knowing.

As everyone was talking in the exam hall, a bellow deep voice made its way and cut across the various sounds of the hall to a deafening stop. "Good Morning, I am Dean Fogg, and this will be your Entrance Examination to show us, whether or not you have the talent to get into the school. Fail, and you'll go back to your normal life and forget Brakebills. Pass and life will not be so normal anymore". As he mentioned the last few words, Dean Fogg nodded at Alice just as he left. Alice gulped in fear as she didn't want to leave before it had even started. 

A few hours go by and the bell rings to signify that the Exam has now finished. and for them to bring the papers to the front. Alice, already finished and waited over an hour, quickly ran to the front and beat the impending queue, before gracefully and shyly wanting to get out of the room to avoid eye contact. But awkwardly bumped into someone and dropping her books. The figure in front of the blonde helped pick up her books before saying "Sorry, I should have seen..." their eyes met and Alice noticed this mysterious woman's subtle olive skin and jawline, curving and trailing jet black hair before meeting her an endless sea of the bright ocean of blue that filled her eyes, Alice quickly felt butterflies in her tummy, "Hey, I'm Kady. I'm sorry about bumping into you" smiling as her hand graced Alice's hand, it felt different, like something she couldn't explain nor did she ever experience that sensation before, Alice thought to herself "Well fuck" before replying "Sorry, it was my fault. I should be more careful and watching where I'm going" before quickly pacing away and into the nearest toilets as she felt like her stomach was churning.

Alice reaches the quiet toilets and decides to spend some time to herself to make sure that her tummy has fully settled. A large slam comes from the door of the toilets and a familiar voice hits Alice's ear. "I tell you what, I don't know who the blondie is, or where she's from, but fuck, her figure is to die for" Alice softly smiles, and places her hair behind her ear. "I mean, her legs are probably the stairs to heaven, and her butt looks so fucking peachy too" the voice continues to say. Alice extends her legs out in front of her to realize and nod "That is true" in her head. Before her attention is brought back to the sultry voice "I don't think she could take this dick, to be honest, it's pretty big if I say so It's been a while since I've fucked someone, so I hope, that maybe this girl is the one?" Alice gasps and slightly smiles, a small tingling sensation starts to form as Alice realizes that she needs some personal time to relieve it, she pulled up her underwear, flushing the toilet, and making her way out only to be stoped to by Kady waiting outside the cubicle.

Alice almost jumped out of her skin to the sudden appearance and her anxiety-filled her voice "Who.. who were you talking to?" Alice mumbled to Kady, whilst fixing her skirt and top. "Oh baby, I was talking to you. I've been able to smell your scent the moment I sat down in the exam hall" Kady swiftly said whilst sultry swaying herself to Alice. "You were practically choking and begging for me for nearly 3 hours" The vixen added. "I... I don't have a scent, I have any idea what your on about" As Alice nervously replied taking baby steps back before realizing that her back was against a toilet pillar and Kady.

"You knew that was me??" Alice mentioned and didn't have time to react to Kady kissing her neck. "Of Course, I could, and by the fucking gods, you smelt so good. I just couldn't concentrate, you were making me so hard and wanting to stand up and take you on the very table in front of everyone, I couldn't resist bumping into you and hoping you'd be waiting for me when I came out of the hall" Kady admits, whilst her hand gently caressed and let her hand wander by Alice's godly beautiful thighs, and a slightly teasing fingertip went under her dress from base to clit and back down to cover Kady in warmth and wetness.

Not knowing what she was feeling, Alice clicked onto the fact the cloaking spell she used must have been mixed up with another spell. "Oh, is it that time already? and you're so eager for me?" Kady's voice trickled through and oozed like honey, with a sense of confidence. Alice's hand found it's way to the fierce Alpha's chin, tilting it up and turning her head so their eyes met "Please, be careful with me" her voice trembled as she struggled to hide the mix of pleasure and adrenaline that was coursing through her veins, and the tingling that she felt pulsating through her body. 

The trailing fingers running patterns up and down between her thighs in a figure of 8, radiated a new sense of electricity through her body, something that Alice couldn't control for the first time in her life, was starting to stir her almost bat shit crazy, but couldn't move due to the fact that she was enjoying the innocent sensation that was internally screaming for more. As she closed her eyes, Kady saw the shy woman tense up and adjust her skirt multiple times, and shuffled herself so that her lips were within the ease of kissing this angel's neck and jawline

"So what's up sweet buttercup? Am I making you feel something different?" Kady raspy asks into Alice's ear, "Hmm, No you're.... fuck... stop" Alice moans before turning her head to see Kady move her hair out of her face and raised her eyebrow. "Do you want it?" Kady seductively asks, looking down at Alice's lips and back up to her eyes through the glasses and biting her lip. "to be fucked?" replies the confused Omega. "Not just fucked, but have you're mind blown" Kady whispered into Alice's ear, allowing her full body to shiver and tingle. 

As she locks the door, Kady finds the opportunity to take the plunge and kiss Alice deeply and desperately peppered her jawline with tiny pecks. Her hunger for the new Omega was proficiently showing, and couldn't hold back to push Alice into the cubicles, and have her mouth do the talking. Alice took her glasses off and took the time to sit and angle herself over the edge. "Be careful with me, it's my first time" Alice moaned. Kady tilted her head back, "With a man or woman? or an Alpha woman?" Alice's eyebrows raised in reaction to Kady being an Alpha. The fact that she couldn't tell by the signs earlier. To which Kady replies "You're a full-blown virgin aren't you?" to see Alice tilt her head into Kady's collarbone and neck. "Yeah, I am" she replied as a small smile was on Kady's face as she placed her hands on Alice's arms. "It's ok if you don't want to do this..." the Alpha mentions before being interrupted "I want it to happen!" as Alice raised her voice. 

"How about this, I go down on you and see how it goes. Ok?" Kady firmly and confidently says with ease. "I bet you say that to all the girls you fuck?" Alice cheekily replies. Kady slaps Alice's clit softly as a warning, and as her hand makes contact, Alice moans into Kady's ear and nibbles her lobe, as Alice trembles slightly, Kady's hand makes it to the back of the Omega's neck, holding her head close to her ear, so that Kady could take in every subtle sound which made the build-up more exhilarating. As her hand fills and fumbles with Alice's thighs, she finally works her way into Alice, making Alice grind herself up against the vixen grabbing her shirt as she gasped with pain and pleasure becoming even more vocal with each thrust.

Kady knelt down, and a smile never ceased to stop being present on her face, "God you're so fucking perfect, it'll be such a shame to ruin you like I imagine or want to." Alice became speechless and gasped, before Kady's fingertips again started to find it's the way between the silk smooth thighs and under her skirt, running circles around her clit. "Holy shit!! You're absolutely soaking wet!" as Kady's finger pulled back and was gleaming wet. Alice closed her legs tightly thinking it was a bad thing. "Hey, hey, hey, it's ok to be wet, I'm just surprised and glad" Kady softly said with a sense of confirmation and security in her voice, and a reassuring kiss as her hand cupped Alice's cheek and her thumb gently caressing her pearl skin, as it slowly got closer to Alice's mouth, Alice had unknowingly tried to kiss Kady thumb and opened up her lips just enough to let Kady's thumb find her mouth. But instead, Kady's index, then her middle finger found it's way inside Alice's mouth, only to find that the sensation of Alice's tongue swirling around and sucking on her fingers whilst gently running them in and out, was driving the Alpha to the edge. 

"Are you ready for me to go down on you baby?" Kady asked, and Alice's was already getting herself prepared by raising her legs to the side of Kady's shoulders, Kady rested her other knee down, pulled Alice's waist close, and leg her thighs rest on her shoulders. The Raven hadn't even taken Alice's white panties off to realize how soft and wet she was. Alice had soaked the panties through to form a perfect outline of her pussy without having to take them off. Kady kissed her clit gently as Alice's body jolted, and a moan was let out. Kady couldn't hold back and decided to pull the panties with a unicorn on the front off and could see that Alice had been more than ready for a long while. "It seems that you've been ready for some time, Oh, I'm keeping your panties for later" Kady mumbled before diving into Alice's core to the point that she moaned so loudly that she had to grab use her hand to muffle it. 

Kady was experienced to the point that all she used was her mouth, and let her hands softly held Alice's hips to stop her from moving around and stopping before she has her fill. Alice couldn't hold on to being this safe, innocent, wouldn't hurt a fly attitude, as she let her fingers dive into Kady's hair moving it to the back and moving her head and tongue deeper, Kady had to pull back with so much strength in order to get her breath back, panting heavily "Well fuck baby, you're definitely giving me a run for my money" before kissing and lapsing circles around Alice's clit and down her slit to the point that Alice starts seeing stars and repeatedly moans and then "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming" before moaning loudly. Alice admits to Kady that it was by far the biggest and hardest orgasms she's ever felt, not realizing the fact that she's just soaked Kady's face and parts of her hair, dripping down her chest. 

Alice allowed herself to properly come down from her orgasm to see herself exposed, glistening dots on her legs, Kady's face and body frozen before her eyes grew full, and a grin was making itself known. "Oh fuck!! What just happened?" Alice whimpered, as Kady prowled herself up and over Alice, Kady placed her hand in Alice's hair "Well little miss goodie two shoes, you orgasmed and squirted all over me." before a moment passed and Alice's hand found the Alpha's forearm. "If I knew you were a squirter, I would have used my fingers too" Kady growled as she kissed the Omega deeply, still covered in the mess from Alice. 

Kady couldn't hold back any longer, prying her lips away from Alice, whispering in her ear, "I want you to meet my friend, who's definitely, 1000 percent eager to meet you" Kady stood up unzipping and unbuckling her pants, and pushing them to the floor, "Meet my friend" as she winked at Alice as she then had enough energy to prop herself up and catch her breath again. Alice gasped at the sheer size and girth pulsating in front of her, as her mind wandered to the thoughts of when she was near or saw Kady, she never knew just how big the woman in front of her was, let alone being an Alpha magician, Alice had read enough books to know that they were rarer than Travellers. 

Kady had pulled Alice to her feet, and pinning her back to the wall. "I've been waiting too long for this" as she realized that Alice was beyond turned on due to the fact that her nipples were clearly protruding through her bra and top. Kady fumbled and pulled the top from Alice's skirt up, and unhooking the bra with such easy and quickness, that there seemed to be no thought process behind it, just muscle memory.

Kady was able to pry the top up just enough to use her teeth to pull down Alice's bra and quickly latched her lips and tongue to the hardened nipples in front of her eyes, whilst her hand made its way to Alice's clit that the shy omega she had pinned to the wall pulled her close with such force of pleasure that it was almost superhuman which only fed more into her hunger as Kady applied one finger, then two as Alice was almost swallowing them up and tightening itself onto them which each pleasurable thrust. Alice finally felt something click inside her, a door that was somewhat hidden had made itself visible unlocked and opened, a newfound flurry of emotions flooded her, pulling Kady's fingers out and sticking them in her mouth, whilst her free hand worked it's way to Kady's member, Alice dropped to her knees and took Kady whole and to the point where she almost came. "Shit, baby. Are you using Magic? or is that all you?" Kady mustered with an undesirable amount of pleasure flowing through her. "It's all me" Alice smiled and giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, Girls, and those who fill in-between or not. 
> 
> I know, I know. I have some explaining to do, and a few stories to post. Work and Mental health got the better of me over the best part of 2 months and didn't feel/have the motivation to create anything new. 
> 
> BisexualLlama knew first as of yesterday (12/10/2020) and wanted to let you know they're a great writer and has often given me some inspiration. 
> 
> I did start this before I took a break and wanted this to be the first thing I post coming back. Thank you all for your patience whilst I've been away & Holy s**t!!! nearly 7,500 hits on the Supercorp smut.. thank you honestly thank you!!!


End file.
